deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank are the main protagonists of series of the same name. They appeared in the 60th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, where they fought against Jak & Daxter from the series of the same name. Ratchet was voiced by Daniel J. Edwards while his partner Clank was voiced by Joshua Tomar . History Ratchet is a Lombax, originally born on the Lombax homeworld of Planet Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy but later sent to Planet Veldin in the Solana Galaxy by his father to protect him from Emperor Tachyon. Growing up on Veldin, Ratchet longed to travel to new worlds and even built his own ship. Shortly after completing his ship, Ratchet met a diminutive robot fugitive whom he dubbed Clank, who helped him to leave Veldin and fulfill his dream of travelling. From this point on, Ratchet and Clank traveled extensively through the Solana, Bogon and Polaris Galaxies, saving them on several occasions. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background Ratchet * Species: Lombax * Weight: 97.5 lbs/44.3 kg * Born: Around Year 5339 * Naturally-gifted mechanic * Given the code-name "Dead Meat" by Captain Qwark * Has a vendetta against wooden crates Background Clank * Real name: XJ-0461 * Birthday: October 26, 5354 * Height: 2'2"/66 cm * Weight: 17 lbs/7.7 kg * The son of an interdimensional being and conveyor belt * Favorite number: 83,000,000,004.7 Weapons * Vortex Cannon * Miniturret Glove * Mr. Zurkon drone * Liquid Nitrogen Gun * Shredder Claws * Groovitron * Sheepinator * Fusion Grenade * RYNO V Feats * Can HALO jump without a parachute * Won countless gladiator battles * Survived many crash landings, including one riding an asteroid * Held back a War Grok with only an OmniWench * Dodged a laser blast at close quarters * Downed a gigantic alien which could destroy skyscrapers in one blow * Survived the vacuum of space DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Clank's quotes are highlighted in Bold. * Ugh! That's the last time I let Qwark fix the Warp System... * Actually, weren't YOU the one who overclocked the accelerator? * Huh... This is new. * Nah, this isn't so bad. * I can fix that... * I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Weasel. * What the!? * Get a load of this! * Um, no. * You're done for! * Watch out! * Woah! * Ratchet! * Can't you go any faster!? * I wasn't designed for this! * Let's try this! * Like I need anymore! * Huh, well, ahem, maybe just one more... * Ratchet, behind us! * Now what... * Aaand curtain! * Hehehe! Gallery Ratchet & Clank - Ratchet Wielding his OmniWench.png|Ratchet Wielding his OmniWench Clank(Crack in time).png|Clank wielding the Chronoscepter Suck_Cannon.png|Vortex Cannon RYNO_V.png|RYNO V Miniturret_Glove.png|Miniturret Glove Megaturrets.png|Mega Turrets (from the Miniturret glove) Liquid_Nitrogen_Gun_V5-Omega.png|Liquid Nitrogen Gun V5-Omega Trivia *Ratchet & Clank and their opponents are the second and third Sony characters to appear, after Kratos with the next two being Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. **They are also the first Sony characters to win. *Clank is the second smallest combatant. First it was Kirby (8") and third is Pikachu (1'4"). *Ratchet is the first combatant not to have a professional voice actor from FUNIMATION, instead having a professional voice actor from Cartoon Network. References * Ratchet and Clank on Wikipedia * Ratchet and Clank on the Ratchet and Clank Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Sony Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Robots Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Cats Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Ice Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Time Manipulators